Don't kiss me, bite me!
by Dragonflyfiredoll
Summary: When Carlisle changes another human, would it be the end of the treaty between the wolves and the vampires? Can an imprint save them all?
1. Chapter 1

Wishing I own the Twilight Saga but I don't, all the rights go to the gifted Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, who has inspire many of us.

{As I see the dying rose, I wonder if it's the end? Fears take over my heart and tears over my soul. What a sweet rose it was... but now it sits there, slowly dying.- by Gesselle Valle}

The bear had rip into my bones. I try to hold myself together, but to much blood was leaving my body way to fast to stop it. Plus, I was hiking faraway from town, up in the mountains. If anyone could find me here it would be a simple miracle. My mouth fill up with my own blood as my pierce lung fill up with my living liquid. I screamed my last gurgling sound I have ever done. Then I thank the heaves as it all went black.

"Is that blood?" Rose asked as she was reminded of the day she carry her beloved to be save by Carlisle.

"Stop Rose!" Carlisle order, as he knew it was blood, human blood, one that carry a deep temptation to them all. He walk infront of Rose to block her path, and closer to the sound of pain and the smell of blood. "Oh this is bad." He said low as he watch what was left of the girl.

"Will she make it?" Bella asked looking sadly at the girl. As Edward wrap his arms around her to comfort her.

"To much lost blood." Carlisle answered as he check her more closely.

"Can you turn her?" Esme asked. Her hand was on Carlisle shoulder, being hopeful.

"Yes." He said as he move and sank his fangs in her shoulder deep, his poison fill the bite.

Her turquoise eyes open wide, as she was awaken by the poison, her scream could be heard from far, it was like being burn alive and there was nothing that could extinguish the fire off from within her. She wanted to curse, to make them kill her ten times over, but only more blood and whines came out of her mouth, this time. As her body convulse so violently on the cold grown.

They all tense up at the sound. A reminder of what it was like when they were all turned.

Carlisle took off his jacket and cover her gently. He look at Esme and sighed. "She's the youngest I have seen. But a legal age, the Volturi won't object to her turning."

"Don't worry, Carlisle. She will be fine before you know, she has Cullen blood in her now. She's one of us, a Cullen." Jasper said proudly in his souther accent. As Alice held on to his side, watching the girl hopeful.

Then a howl fill the air, "Oh shit!" Emmett curse, feeling the mutts coming their way.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't look back after I jump out the window and run, run some more. Until I found the smell, the scent I couldn't get out of my mind. Even when I couldn't even remember who I was. That scent was important to me. I had to find out what it was. No matter what I had to do.

I don't know how far I had run, but then, there it was. The scent I was serching for was right there. Close to were the dead bear was. I move close and touch the bloody grown, and took a sniff. That was my blood. Which meant the bear rip at me. Could that be why I was now this?

Moving away to the close trees I started sniffing again, finding something close. The scent was stronger here. I started digging into the grown, finally finding a baby blanket. I took a deep breath taking the scent into me. Then I remember hard. My baby, my little baby boy was missing.

The bear had come at me so fast that I had hidden my baby boy behind the trees. But had no way to save myself from the bear claws. Everything had grown quiet and black. I couldn't remember anything more. What had happend to my baby boy?

Suddenly, I got a yucky smell. Wet dog smell. I kept moving around the area, when I pick a different scent along with that of my little boy. I started running fallowing the track of the scent. Soon I was in a small comunity. I kept walking close to the trees. Until, I heard a baby cry inside one of the small houses. I stop, and started to head down the trail toward the house.

...

Cullen's POV

Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens clean the area as fast as they could. Then ran home before the wolves could reach them. Even thou they weren't in their territory with the girl, still there where things, such as this that could damage the treaty easily. So it was better to move fast and get home to keep the girl safe.

As soon as they got home, Emmett got some warm blankets out of the closet, as Esme got some warm clothes to put on her. With the help of Bella and Rose soon the girl was clean, and clothed, and in a warm bed. Even thou she couldn't feel much of it all. Because of the painful venom running in her vein, reaching for her heart. Still they had made her as comfortable as they could.

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" Bella asked Carlisle as he check the girl for the million time.

"Yes, she's a fighter, she'll be good as new soon."

After that comfirmity, they all took turn watching her and making sure she was as comfortable as she could be. But when it got to be Renesme's turn, she couldn't keep her eyes open, and fell asleep in the recliner. When she jump right awake, she gasp hard.

"OH NO!" She scream as she ran down the stairs. To find the others.

As Edward and Bella both ran into her. Finding Renesmee looking out the front door.

"What happend?" Bella asked looking at her in pure horror. Of what she knew her daughter would say to her.

"I... I fell asleep, I'm so sorry. When I woke up she was gone." Renesmee started to cry.

"How could she complited the change this soon?" Bella asked. As she hold on to her teenage daughter. Hearing the commotion of the others running out to go find her aswell.

"I think she's gifted." Carlisle said to Bella, as he also ran out to find the girl.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The leader of the pack ran out shifting from his human form to his wolf. He ran right at me. I never had seen anything like that, ever. He was bigger than a horse and that meant his strength wasn't normal, it was supernatural. His anger could be felt down to the earth beneath my feet where I stood. I watch as he launch for me.

I didn't know what else to do, than to become submissive to him. I drop to my knees. My face was bow to the grown and tears ran down my cheeks.

"I'm not here to harm anyone. I'm here to get my son," I whisper but knew he could hear me. I felt him move very close to me. I even felt his warm breath upon my face. As he sniff me. But a deep growl came jointed to that. I could hear other wolves coming, circling around me.

"Sam ask, what son?" A young boy came out from between the other wolves. He couldn't more than fifteen. I guess he was going to be my interpreter. At lease they were going to hear me out.

"The baby that is inside that house.' I said pointing to the small cabin that stood in front of us. 'The one crying inside. He is my son." I said keeping my position.

"He says that we found him dump in the woods. That you are no mother of his." The boy said.

I frown at those words. I wanted to cry some more, but instead I took an deep breath and let it out.

"My car broke down a road some where around here, which for me was the middle of no where. I started walking to try to find some one that could help me, but I ended lost somewhere." I rub my arms and I remember that moment. "A bear came out at us. I had my baby in my arms. I ran as fast as I could and hid him when I thought I had gotten far away from the bear who was running behind me. But I wasn't fast enough, or strong enough to fight the bear that torn me apart. I died that day saving my son." I said firmly looking straight at the one the boy called Sam.

"You died?" The boy asked surprise.

"Yes, the Cullen's save me."

Sam growl at the mention of the Cullen's name. He didn't want to believed my story. But there I stood in front of him telling my truth.

Then, I saw movement between the wolves that were around me. As I saw one of the wolves move closer and shift to man right in front of me. Which was really odd for me having a naked man so close to me in this difficult time.

"Look at her, really look at her!" I felt all eyes upon me. I didn't really know what they were looking for, but still I didn't dare to move from where I was standing.

"What are we looking for Quil? The translator boy asked, like he wasn't really seeing what the other saw.

"You remember the videos we were watching about surfing, Seth? She's Aspen Black, the three time crown surfer queen." He answer excited. I really hadn't remember who I was, until he just mention my name. When he said that my name was Aspen Black, then all came crashing into my head. As I look from one to the others, I got stun as all of the sudden the main wolf, the one they called Sam shifted to man.

"Aspen?"

"Yes."

"Aspen Black?"

"I think so." I said as his eyes turn sadly to me.

"Emily." He called softly as a lovely but scared face girl came out of the cabin holding my son. I got up fast, but got block by Sam.

"Slowly," he order. But Emily wouldn't have any of that and push him out of the way and handle me my baby boy.

My small baby boy smile at me widely. "Momma!"

"Oh I miss you so much!" I said ask I kiss him and rock him to me.

"Thank you so much. If there's anything I can do to repay you, just name it." I told her with so much gratitude. As the baby giggle in my arms.

"The thanks are enough." Emily said smiling at me.

"You were coming here, weren't you?" Sam asked thoughtful.

"Yes, I was searching for my family, my roots. It all came to a place call La Push. Since I live in foster homes all my life. I wanted to know where I was really from. Even though the beach and the waves were my home," I said. Then was sad at the thought that I might never be able to surf like I did before.

"You are a Quileute, you are family." Quil said exited. His excitement seem to be growing with each word he says.

"I was," I stated. As a deep silence fill the group.

"I better head back. They are probably going insane because I kind of sneak out by myself." I told them. As Emily ran in and got me a bag full of food and clothes for the baby. She came to me and hug me tight then, surprising me deep to my toes.

"Thank you for taking care of Zeke." I said hugging her back, then started walking back to were I have come from. Then I felt like someone was fallowing me. I sighed and look at the bushes beside me, seeing Sam there. I stood and look at him.

He sighed. "It's my fault."

"Your fault?"

"I knew you were late. The elder told me you were coming to our land and I didn't listen. When it got late I didn't went out to look for you. Maybe, if I would have, you would be this."

I touch his face with my cold hands. Holding him to make him look at me. "Is not your fault. Plus, at lease I'm not all dead. I still can take care of my son."

He smile sadly as we got to the border. Where the Cullen's were waiting for me.

Carlisle had move closer. "Are you alright?" He asked me concerned.

"Yes, I am." I said as Sam gave me back the bags with the things Emily had packed. As I started to walk toward the Cullen's he called me.

"Hey, Aspen! You are a good vampire, but you would have made a great wolf." He said running of shifting to his other form.


End file.
